Toda una vida
by Angron11
Summary: Toda una vida de amor, uno declarado, otro acallado. Toda una vida luchando por una confesión de amor. Y, tras salvar el mundo, era el momento de escucharla. Drabble, Narusaku. Rated K


**Toda una vida**

**Buenas! Hoy os traigo un pequeño oneshot/drabble. Joder, no se duferenciarlos bien, creo que el drabble tiene que tener menos de mil palabras, no? Lo he intentado, asi que lo consideraré un drabble de esos... Advierto: creo que es mi historia mas trágica. Lo digo por si el genero drama no os ha llamado convencido del contenido xD**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaa**\- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

-**_aaaaaaaaaaa_**\- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Ha vencido… Naruto ha vencido. No puedo creerlo, todavía no puedo creerlo. Recuerdo cuando Sasuke nos traicionó, cuando reveló que iba a destruir a los biju, matar a los kage… y matar a Naruto… a mi Naruto. Nunca he sentido tanto miedo como cuando en ese momento me planteé una victoria de Sasuke… y era por imaginarme a mi Naruto muerto. Intenté evitarlo, actué sin pensar, pero fue inútil. Mi antiguo amor había actuado fiel a su estilo:falto de clemencia. Durante la batalla contra kaguya, me pareció que se reservaba, dejando que Naruto llevase el peso del combate, el desgaste. Y, ahora que la situación era favorable… había atacado. Lo tenía todo a su favor: subyugó a los biju, nos ocultó habilidades de su rinnegan y técnicas que habrían sido vitales para vencer a la diosa conejo o madara, privó a Naruto de sus refuerzos al dejarme inconsciente con su genjutsu a traición… Y, aún con todo eso a favor, perdió. Naruto prevaleció, como siempre… era un experto en gestas imposibles.

Ahora Sasuke se pudre al sol del valle del fin, y su rinnegan está en el rostro de Naruto. Una victoria. Una victoria amarga. Demasiado cara. Yo habría pagado esa victoria con cualquier cosa… con todo mi dinero, mi sangre, mi cuerpo, mi vida incluso… pero no con la de Naruto. Grité de horror al verle en el suelo, destrozado, sangrando por decenas de heridas, incluso sin un brazo. Había vencido, pero pagando un precio desproporcionado… no podía curarle. Eran demasiadas heridas, y el kiuby se había agotado luchando junto a él. Desesperada, lo intenté todo para estabilizarlo, lloré, recé a cada dios, incluso ofrecí mi vida por la suya en una súplica muda a quien me oyese. Pero incluso mis años de intenso entrenamiento médico tienen un límite. No puedo curarlo, es incluso un milagro que siga vivo… y creo que ese baka debe de saberlo. Mientras lo miro con mis ojos inundados en lágrimas, Naruto se pone en pie. Mi Naruto… nunca he estado tan orgullosa, y tan horrorizada a la vez. Sufre, sangra, pero sigue teniendo fuerzas para cumplir con su destino… salvar el mundo. Y a mí con él…

Al parecer, para deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito se necesita chakra de los herederos de hagoromo… indra y ashura. Y ahora Naruto lo tiene… el de ashura por sí mismo, el de indra en el ojo de Sasuke que porta. Suficiente para salvarnos a todos. Naruto siempre obra milagros, y yo he sido testigo de todos ellos. Vencer a un biju con solo doce años… a un dios con dieciséis… y, ahora, atravesar el espacio que hay entre el valle del fin hasta el shinju sin apenas vida en su cuerpo. No se apoyó en nadie, anduvo sin parar, con la mirada perdida por momentos… me ofrecí a compartir la carga con él, pero no accedió. Me sonrió y siguió andando, a veces tambaleándose, hasta llegar a su destino. Se me hizo eterna la caminata, y sé que a él también. Hinca rodilla cuando ya vemos el árbol blanco, y escupe sangre. Me acerco hacia él, asustada, llamándole. Pero no me escucha. No, se levanta de nuevo en silencio, lentamente, de nuevo contra todo pronóstico. Le observo, atónita. Nunca me ha parecido tan alto y fuerte como ahora. No puedo despegar mi mirada de él. Junta los dedos de su brazo restante, hace el sello de liberación… y cumple con su destino. Salvar el mundo.

Veo cada rama caer, a los esclavizados liberarse, pero algo me interesa más… Naruto. Siento su respiración, cada vez más densa… cada vez más irregular. Nunca he sido tan rápida como en ese momento, para tomar su cuerpo y evitar que caiga al suelo cuando le abandonan las fuerzas. Y nunca tan débil… su peso me tira con él al suelo. Consigo amortiguar su caída a duras penas, y acabo sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza de Naruto sobre mi regazo. Me está mirando. Ojalá tuviese sus dos zafiros, solo le queda uno… son los ojos más bonitos que he visto. Y ahora me mira. Intenta decirme algo, pero no puede… está medio muerto, solo su voluntad mantiene ese cuerpo funcionando. Y las lágrimas comienzan a empapar su rostro… mis lágrimas. Quiere decirme algo, pero no puede, y yo no puedo hacer nada por salvarlo, incluso cierro mis ojos entre lágrimas por la frustración… solo puedo llorar y ser un estorbo, como siempre… ¿Por qué no puedo devolverle aunque sea un mínimo de lo que él me ha dado toda mi vida?

Pero noto algo contactar con mi frente, algo que me hace abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Es él. Su único brazo se ha elevado, y su pulgar ha contactado con mi frente. Noto la calidez de su dedo mientras me acaricia, para luego regalarme una de sus sonrisas. Y entiendo lo que quiere decirme, no me hace falta oírle… por primera vez en mi vida, abro los ojos a la realidad. Quiere decirme que le gusta mi frente… que es tan bonita que le gustaría besarla. Mi mandíbula tiembla. Sollozo. Soy una puñetera necia. ¿Cómo iba Sasuke uchiha a decirme algo tan bonito? Lo más amable que me dijo en su vida fue "apártate". No, esa frase gritaba Naruto por los cuatro costados. Siempre me dice cosas así… y yo siempre tengo que guardarme esa sonrisa que quiero regalarle, que tanto se merece… todo por miedo y vergüenza. Ahora no puedo hacer mucho más que arrepentirme por haber sido una tonta toda mi vida… por darme cuenta de a quien amaba demasiado tarde. Me mira, espera una respuesta… ¿Qué podría decirle que expresase todo lo que siento? ¿Cómo puedo al menos hacerle saber que yo también le amo? Nunca fui buena hablando… Solo se me ocurre una manera…

**High in the halls of the kings who are gone… jenny would dance with her ghosts…**

Comienzo a cantar, con su cabeza en mi regazo, mirándole a los ojos, hablando entre susurros para que no me falle la voz. Oí esta canción hace tiempo, y su letra nunca se me fue de la cabeza… es curioso, ahora entiendo por qué. Solo hay que cambiar el nombre de la chica y sería mi biografía…

**The ones she had lost and the ones she had found… and the one who had loved her the most…**

Nunca he cantado bien, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de expresarle lo que siento… lo que siento por el hombre que me ha amado toda mi vida sin reservas, tal y como soy. Me va a fallar la voz, pero su mirada me da fuerzas. Su zafiro brilla, me da toda su atención, y su rostro está sereno, a gusto. Es lo único que puedo darle ahora… unos segundos del amor por él que llevo guardando toda una vida…

**The ones who had been gone for so very long… she couldn't remember their names…**

Ni tan siquiera se pasa por mi mente la imagen de mi difunto compañero de equipo… ahora mismo me está arrebatando demasiado como para merecerse un segundo más de mi vida… La gente nos rodea, acongojada ante la ida de su gran héroe… pero a mí me da igual. Solo quiero cantarle esa canción, darle algo a cambio de toda la felicidad que me ha dado sin reservas. Que se vaya al diablo el mundo… mi mundo está con Naruto… mi Naruto.

**They spun her around on the damp old stones… spun away all her sorrow and pain…**

**And she never wanted to leave…**

Un sollozo se me escapa, mientras me aferro a sus cabellos y lo acuno más en mi regazo. Temo que se me escape, temo perderlo… temo que se vaya sin saber que lo amo con toda mi alma, y que daría cada gota de mi sangre por un minuto más con él… por tenerlo en mi regazo un segundo más al menos.

**Never wanted to leave…**

Mi maestra ha llegado, y contempla todo entre lágrimas. Si hay alguien que entiende lo que es querer al rubio, es ella. Pero no me interrumpe, solo escucha e intenta mantenerse fuerte. Quizás porque su mayor aspiración para su nieto putativo fue esta confesión de amor que le estoy dando… quizás porque ya ha visto lo que está pasando y me entiende a la perfección. Ya lo vivió a mi edad con Dan, como me confesó shizune un día…

**Never wanted to leave…**

**Never wanted lo leave…**

No puedo contener mis sollozos, mis manos tiemblan mientras acarician ese rostro que no deja de mirarme. Ni siquiera sé cómo he reunido fuerzas suficientes como para no romperme… Mi baka se va… mi sol se apaga. Me regala una suave sonrisa, una cálida, señalándome que lo ha entendido todo… no nos hacen falta palabras para comunicarnos… Y comienza a apagarse. Cierra sus ojos al son de mi canción, como un bebé con una canción de cuna, sin borrar esa sonrisa. Su respiración se frena lentamente, su pulso, su calor… pero sé que me sigue oyendo… y lo voy a acompañar hasta el final…

**Never wanted to leave…**

**Never wanted lo leave…**

Ya no respira, no tiene pulso… y yo rompo a llorar sobre él tras terminar la canción. Abrazo su rostro con mi cuerpo, y beso en medio de mi llanto su frente. Ya le echo de menos… un segundo sin él, y para mí es toda una vida. Toda una vida, como la que él se ha pasado esperándome… toda una vida, como la que yo pasaré, contando los segundos para volver a verle. Toda una vida sin mi sol, sin calor… sin mi único amor.

* * *

**Y fin. Si os ha costado leerlo y conservar la fe en el mundo, os recuerdo que a mi me ha costado escribirlo sin tragar cloro xD. Pero me ha gustado mucho, puro drama de mi pareja preferida, y un final mas creible que el canonico.**

**La cancion es "jenny of oldstones", forma parte de la BSO de la octava temporada de GoT. Me pareció preciosa, asi que quería usarla. Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!**


End file.
